For Those That Have Patience
by marshmallowhobo
Summary: How will Rachel and Quinn react to seeing themselves romantically involved during a glimpse of the future? Post-Sectionals. No need to have watched FF before.Written for the prompt: Glee/FF crossover-the two deal with being in bed together in their FFs


Rachel felt more than heard the soft breathing in the darkness, she noted that the short breaths were released erratically, confirming that her lover was awake beside her. She struggled to turn over in the confined space of the single bed to flick the switch to her bedside lamp, the room illuminating with a soft orange glow.

"Quinn?" She whispered, snuggling into the girl facing away from her. She realised sadly that the blonde's shoulders were tense and every so often a small quake rippled the skin. She splayed a warm palm over the naked flesh of Quinn's back and watched as the taut muscles relaxed immediately beneath her touch. She began to gently massage the remaining tension out of the girl's body before Quinn rolled over to face her.

Watery hazel eyes held her own for a moment before the blonde wrapped her right arm tightly around Rachel's waist and buried her head in the crook of her neck. Quinn continued to cry softly and Rachel did what she could to soothe her girlfriend, her fingers threading through soft golden hair. She ignored the slight pang of desire in the pit of her stomach that ignited at the feel of their naked bodies pressed so intimately together.

"Love, what's the matter?" Rachel cooed, her voice betraying the usual Rachel Berry confident exterior.

Quinn mumbled an answer but it was lost somewhere against Rachel's chest, so the brunette gently raised herself from the bed. She continued to hold Quinn to her until they ended up sitting close together, the comforter protecting their bodies from the cool April air. She hummed quietly, pushing a few errant strands of hair behind Quinn's ear, encouraging her to repeat her admission.

"I saw my father today." Quinn whispered, the words catching due to the tears that were still falling at random intervals.

Rachel attempted to keep her features nonchalant but could not stop a slight frown from gracing her face. "What did he say?" She asked, kissing Quinn's open palm before cradling it in her own hands.

"That I'm a disgrace." She paused, watching Rachel's reaction carefully. "That my baby, me and you... are going to Hell."

Rachel reared back at the words as if she'd been physically slapped, her eyebrows furrowed and she sputtered a few times before she was finally able to find her voice. "That vile, abomination of a man, I am going to go to that house tomorrow and politely, but firmly state that he severely reconsider his stance as a member of the Christian faith. How dare..."

"Honey, it's okay." Quinn stated quickly as to dissipate Rachel's growing rage, "I'm not upset because of what he said to me. I'm upset that I once respected him, I have never been happier than when I've been with you and it saddens me that there are still people in this world that would disregard happiness for some decrepit sense of propriety or whatever."

Rachel met her gaze, "I love you." The words were almost inaudible, but held more emotion than even the final note of the singer's strongest ballad.

Quinn brought their mouths together in a searing kiss, lips moving together in a well rehearsed rhythm. She allowed her weight to fall forward until Rachel's back was pressed to the pale pink sheets and her body rested weightlessly above her, supported by her forearms on either side of the brunette's head. "Why don't you show me how much?"

Rachel grinned beneath her and reconnected their lips, pulling back abruptly at the sound of static and a distinctive cry. Quinn rolled off of her lover with a heavy sigh but Rachel just chuckled, already out of the bed and pulling on a tank top and sweatpants. She looked around their bedroom quickly, her eyes settling on the small baby monitor that had fallen to the floor beside the bed. "I'll go," She said to Quinn.

She left the room quietly, slipping through the door opposite hers. Not being able to contain her smile, she crossed the floor of the nursery and looked over the wooden rails of the crib her fathers had bought for Quinn as a moving in gift.

"Hey baby," She whispered in a sing song voice. "Couldn't sleep huh?"

The infant gurgled and shimmied a little so Rachel lifted her tenderly out of the crib. She rested the baby's head against her shoulder and rubbed lazy circles against her back. "Mommy is still in the bedroom, she's frustrated because you interrupted her sexy time." She laughed when she heard a tiny hiccup. "I know it's only 10, but your Mommy is insatiable I swear."

"Are you giving my daughter the birds and the bees talk already?"

Rachel rounded at Quinn's amused voice; the blonde was stood in the doorway, a warm bottle in hand. "Just stating the facts," Rachel answered.

Quinn joined the two in the centre of the room and brushed her daughter's hair affectionately. "You're so good with her."

Rachel smiled widely at the compliment, "It's so easy because I love her."

Quinn ran her fingers along the brunette's jaw line, "and she loves you just as much. Don't you Maddie? You love your Rachel too."

The first thing Rachel consciously noted was that her hand was warm, bordering hot in fact. She opened her eyes to darkness before realising with only slight embarrassment that her head was resting against the material of her sweater. Once she straightened her back however, she realised that the hand in question was lying dangerously close to an overturned Bunsen burner.

Retracting her arm before she endured second degree burns, Rachel let her eyes wander around the chaotic Science Lab. Other students were waking up, their voices panicked as they talked quickly amongst each other with confusion. She watched as Finn sat up on his stool, wiping a substantial amount of drool from his chin before asking no one in particular, "Did I fall asleep?"

Rachel turned in her seat with the intention of discussing the sudden unconsciousness of their peers with Quinn, her reluctant lab partner, but found her body propelling forward at what she saw. The blonde was lying on the ground on her back, an overturned stool resting by her feet and she had yet to rouse. Panicked, Rachel kneeled by the girl's side and gently pressed the tips of her index and middle finger below Quinn's jaw, sighing with relief when she felt the steady pulsation. She heard a small gasp pass Quinn's lips so she pulled back, glancing over the rest of the blonde's body for injuries.

Quinn sat up gingerly and her gaze met Rachel's for all but a few seconds, her eyes wide with something akin to wonder. But when Rachel gave her a shy smile Quinn seemed to fully come back to reality, a glare hardening her features as she scooted backwards ungracefully and tried to stand.

"Quinn don't move, you fell off of your stool and were out longer than the rest of us. You need to see a doctor." Rachel placed a hand on the ex-cheerleader's shoulder, her voice low with concern.

"Get your man hands off of me Berry, I'm fine." Quinn snapped, her jaw tight with frustration. She shrugged away from Rachel's touch and quickly followed Brittany and Santana out of the classroom, noting that Brittany seemed oddly calm with the events of the past hour.

Rachel sighed but followed the teacher's instructions that all students should proceed to the Gymnasium where a Television had been set up and was airing the News. She had no idea what had just happened, but she couldn't help the gentle wave of calm that had embraced her.

It was a global blackout; the state of unified unconsciousness had not only affected the small town of Lima, Ohio, but the entire planet. Millions of people had lost their lives; the world was in a state of chaos and bewilderment. No one knew what had caused the blackout, but everyone was quick enough to point fingers.

"The News is saying it was probably China, a highly intelligent nuclear attack." Rachel heard as she ambled unhurriedly down the halls of McKinley High. Since the blackout the school was acting as a refuge somewhat, offering a headquarters for those affected to aid in finding missing persons and such.

"But China blacked out too right? They wouldn't attack themselves." Was replied, "I bet it was that Brittany chick. She's probably been a mole for the Dutch this whole time, playing dumb when really she's like super, super smart. She's probably an evil genius; she doesn't even have a last name you know."

Rachel rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the auditorium where the Glee kids were holding an impromptu meeting. It had been three days since the blackout and the town was still recovering, thankfully nothing extremely devastating had happened, but there was still a lot of cleaning up to do. She walked into the auditorium to find the group of eleven students sitting in the spectator's seats together, so she descended the stairs and took a seat next to Quinn who stiffened immediately at her presence.

"So what did you see dude?" Puck asked Finn. It was announced on the News the day before that the FBI had come to the conclusion that whilst unconscious, people had experienced two minutes and seventeen seconds of the future. What they would be doing at 10pm on April 29th 2010 to be exact. They'd also established a website called Mosaic, which was an online community of sorts where people could post details of their visions and compare them with others. Rachel had spent some time on the site before bed the night before and had found it to be both intriguing and unnerving that through these collective posts, it was clear that the visions were real. It couldn't be a worldwide coincidence that all the accounts seemed to paint the same pictures of the future. People that mentioned reading Newspapers were able to describe reading the same headlines, it was surreal.

"Nothing interesting, I was in my bed playing Madden." Finn shrugged, "What about you?"

"The usual, hunting for cougar at the 7-Eleven." Puck turned to face Santana and Brittany who were huddled together talking animatedly. "What did you two see?"

"Sleepover at Britt's," Santana said quickly as Brittany answered at the same time.

"Sex."

Santana glared at the clueless blonde Cheerio as the rest of the group just openly gawked at them. "Oh whatever, what did you see in your flash forward Tubbers?"

Quinn flinched and took a moment to compose herself before mumbling, "I was taking a bath."

Beside her Rachel couldn't stop her brow from furrowing deeply, she had spoken to her Father's about what they had seen and it had become adamantly clear that because they were together in their visions, they had both experienced the same flash forward. She was shook out of her reverie by Brittany's innocent voice asking Quinn a question.

"Wow, you must have been so skinny in your flash forward, because like, the baby will be born by then right?"

The colour drained from Quinn's cheeks and she stood up, executing the perfect storm out from the auditorium. Rachel only hesitated a second before she followed, only hearing the beginning of Artie and Tina's descriptions of their joint flash forward; a heated debate at their weekly comic book conversational. Something about how, though Superman was stronger, Batman was smarter and didn't have the emotional weakness that often hindered the Man of Steel.

Rachel found Quinn at her locker; the blonde was staring into it unseeingly and appeared to not actually be looking for anything. She approached with caution, fingers twisting together with uncharacteristic nervousness.

"I saw the doctor, so you can stop stalking me with those pathetic puppy dog eyes."

Quinn's voice startled her, yet somehow encouraged her to move closer with purpose. "How is she?" Rachel asked quietly.

"It's fine," Quinn snapped. "So you can back the Hell off!" The ex-cheerleader slammed the door to her locker closed and spun on her heel with the intention of walking away from Rachel; she made it about five yards before the brunette spoke up.

"Why did you lie about what you saw?"

Before Rachel knew it Quinn was before her, jabbing a finger harshly into her shoulder. "You listen to me, Harvey Fierstein. I don't know what you're talking about, I saw myself taking a bath. Simple as."

"You're lying," Rachel whispered. She didn't know why this was hurting as much as it did, she should have known not to have any expectations. Quinn continued to glower above her but she held still, succumbing to the blonde's poking.

"This conversation is over, Berry." She pushed Rachel away slightly but was caught off guard when her wrist was captured by a surprisingly strong hand.

"You and your Daughter were living with me." The words were earnest, a feeble attempt made by Rachel to get Quinn to open up, she needed to discuss what she had seen; it had kept her from sleeping since the blackout.

"I am not keeping this baby!" Quinn growled between clenched teeth, attempting to pull her arm out of Rachel's grasp.

"Yes Quinn, you are." Rachel looked into Quinn's wild eyes pleadingly, her words coming out softly and overly enunciated. "You're going to call her Maddie, and she's going to be the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. And the two of you are going to be living with my Fathers and me, I saw it and I know you did too."

Quinn seemed to surrender a little, "No I didn't."

"In my flash forward my family's guest room had been completely redecorated into a nursery, a nursery in which your Daughter was sleeping." She paused, timidly relinquishing her grip on Quinn's wrist and stealthily threading their fingers together. "And you and I were together."

Whatever walls Rachel had managed to break down with Quinn suddenly shot back up, and the blonde pushed her roughly into the row of lockers.

Quinn leant forward, her face stopping mere millimetres from the girl's in front of her. "Just because you had some sordid Sapphic hallucination in which you were about to fuck me does not mean that it's destined to become reality. I do not now, nor will I ever, want to play house with you." She sneered through her words and the brunette felt a shiver of genuine fear.

Rachel looked wounded, her usually vibrant dark eyes suddenly looking dull. "It wasn't just casual sex, we were in love."

"Love," Quinn scoffed. "Do you really think that I could ever love you? You better hear me when I say this," Her face moved impossibly close. "I hate you."

A whimper passed Rachel's lips before she could stop it, and yet something that Quinn had said came rushing to the forefront of her mind. "You said we were about to have sex."

Quinn pulled back and brushed down her clothes, leaving the other girl resting heavily against the lockers. She avoided eye contact as Rachel continued, her voice stronger now. "I didn't say anything about us making love in my vision; I was raised to have more tact than that. But that confirms it; you saw the same thing."

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest protectively, she didn't reply but Rachel could see that she'd finally surrendered.

"Don't you remember the tangible feeling of unadulterated joy and love that came with that glimpse of the future? We were happy then, and we could be happy now; the flash forwards showed us what's to come, it's fate that sometime between now and April 29th, you and I will fall in love. I see no reason to fight it, Quinn. It's destiny."

"But what if I don't want what I saw?" Quinn's voice was unsure, her tone afraid in a way that Rachel had never heard before.

"I think, somewhere in your heart Quinn you already do want it." Rachel smiled reassuringly, "April 29th is only six months away, and from what I felt in my vision I'd say that what we had wasn't exactly a recent development. I know what we saw is beyond unexpected, but it's not completely unimaginable, and anyhow; aren't you Christians supposedly fanatical in your beliefs of prophecy?"

"Now you think God did this?!" Quinn asked incredulously, her hazel eyes were wide but Rachel thought she saw a glimmer of humour in them.

Rachel scowled, "Well that theory certainly holds more weight than the popular 'Brittany did it' scandal."

Quinn sighed heavily before straightening her back defiantly. "Look Rachel, I'll admit that I saw the same flash forward as you." She ignored the hope that ignited in the brunette's eyes, "But I am not ready to face it." Rachel looked crestfallen, "Not yet at least. Now please, just let me go."

Rachel did not stop Quinn from leaving this time; she just straightened her clothes and watched the blonde walk out of the school with an unreadable expression.

Quinn had not left the solace of her bedroom for two days. She had truly attempted to keep the recollection of her flash forward at bay, but it seemed that just about anything could trigger a relapse. And every time she was violated with the memories of what she had seen, she was left sitting overwhelmed by a semblance of adoration and bliss.

In her vision she had felt so protected, happier than she could ever remember being. And it had all felt so peculiarly natural. When Quinn thought about it, the transition between herself and Rachel Berry from mortal enemies to devoted lovers was not that difficult to comprehend.

It was true that at this moment, Quinn was having more than a little trouble overlooking the fact that in six month's time; she would apparently have changed so drastically. Doing a complete one-eighty from a heterosexual pregnant girl who was living under the strict rulings of her somewhat alcoholic, emotionally detached parents, to embracing a homosexual lifestyle with a girl that she could barely stand. And that she would be a mother who seemed completely in love with a daughter that right now she wasn't planning on keeping.

The more she entertained the thoughts though, the more Quinn was unsure about whether these flash forwards were in fact a curse as she had previously believed, or a blessing.

She didn't really have that much to lose; sure her parents had reluctantly insisted that she move back into the home she had previously been kicked out of. But that was only because after everything had been revealed about the baby's real parentage, Finn had asked her in a not too polite manner to evacuate his home.

So though she was living in the house she had been raised in, it had long ago stopped feeling like a home. Her Mother continuously ignored her very existence, and her Father only spoke to her when he barked out orders.

"Come straight home after school," He would yell in the mornings. "Don't even pause in the hallway to talk to your friends, though I suppose you don't have any of those left." Her mother would look at her snidely, blue eyes shooting invisible daggers into Quinn's growing stomach.

"No you can't go to the extended Glee practice tonight," He would sneer in the evenings. "I don't want you anywhere in the vicinity of that Puckerman boy."

So Quinn had stayed in her room, diligently avoiding the two people she had come to resent so wholeheartedly. When she thought about Rachel, a slight blush would unconsciously colour her cheeks. She had to admit that there was a lot of passion between the two of them; perhaps it had just been misdirected. Didn't they say that little boys bully the little girls they liked the most?

Though she had never purposely considered anything other than a severely strained platonic relationship with the aspiring singer, Quinn abruptly realised that she had noticed certain things about the other girl that could be interpreted as homoerotic.

She had been disgustingly jealous when Rachel was all but throwing herself at Finn when they were together, and yet instead of pulling Finn closer, she had belittled and emasculated him with purpose. Now she wondered if her jealously was actually of Finn, and that was why she felt the need to be nothing but horrid to him.

There were other, less vague connotations too. She had always had the strangest fascination with Rachel's lips; she had thought that it was the innocent interest she felt at watching the shapes they formed when she sang. Also, she was slightly infatuated by the thigh high skirts the brunette insisted on wearing to school no matter the weather, and now understood that it might not be because she thought of them as a fashion faux pas. And then there was the fact that no matter how Quinn tried, she could not stop herself from frequently seeking out Rachel during the day. Yes she insulted the girl when she found her, but perhaps all along it'd had been an excuse for contact.

So though the thought of being physically intimate with Rachel terrified her beyond belief, Quinn was actually starting to warm to the idea.

Ignoring the part of her brain that warned acting without thinking had her ending up in not so pleasant situations; Quinn stood from her bed and began purposely packing a duffel bag with her essentials. She ignored the clothes in her closet that no longer fit, only taking the maternity wear she had grudgingly bought.

The only other necessities deemed worthy enough to be taken were a couple of photos, a few of her favourite books and the designer baby grows Kurt had bought for her before he was informed that the baby would be put up for adoption when born. She stalled in the doorway, looking over her shoulder at the room that had once felt like a refuge, but now felt like a prison. She hoped that after she had left, her parents would leave her room intact, or at the very least box up her belongings and put them into storage so that she could come back and collect them, but she very much doubted that they would.

She closed the door and took a deep breath, pushing her shoulders back and raising her head high; she strode the length of the hallway and descended the stairs.

Her parents were sitting in the living room, her Mother was in the high backed chair by the entrance to the kitchen, and her Father was reclining on the sofa in front of the television. Naturally, they both had a drink in their hands.

Quinn dropped the holdall by her feet, a soft thud sounding painfully loud in the stony silence. Her Mother didn't move at all, she just continued to flip idly through the pages of her lifestyle magazine. Quinn's Father however, stood up and turned to face his Daughter menacingly.

"What are you doing out of your room?" He yelled, though his stare travelled straight to the bag at her side.

"I'm leaving," Quinn stated. She hoped that her voice had sounded stronger than it did to her own ears. She ungracefully bent down around her belly and lifted the duffel bag up by the straps.

Her Father looked flabbergasted, his face turning unnaturally red. "Go back to your room, now!" Still her Mother had not moved a muscle.

Russell Fabray advanced on his Daughter, his hands clenching in tight fists by his waist. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly as he tried to push past the anger building inside of him.

Quinn held up a hand to stop him in his tracks, "Don't bother saying anything more Daddy." She narrowed her eyes at him, seeing him in a new light for the first time. "I saw through your facade in my flash forward, and I understand clearly that it's for the best if I leave. This house is toxic," She glanced at her Mother, whose head had remained bowed over her magazine. "I refuse to stay here and allow your hateful beliefs to further poison me or my baby."

Before her Father could retaliate, Quinn stormed away and out of the door. She didn't look back until she was in the safety of her car, and even then it was just to sigh in relief that she'd actually had the courage to get out of there.

She had planned on using the drive over to the Berry household to collect her thoughts and mentally prepare a speech, but before she realised it she was already putting her car into park on the street in front of Rachel's home.

Her feet switched to auto drive and carried across the sidewalk until she was standing on the outside of Rachel Berry's front door.

Even though Quinn figured that turning up at Rachel's now was for entirely selfish reasons, the brunette had voiced her invitation, and if Quinn was honest with herself she wanted the life she had seen in her vision.

She timidly lifted her hand and knocked upon the wood a few times, only seconds passed before the door swung open and she was face to face with a handsome African American man holding a ladle. "Quinn Fabray?" He asked with a gentle smile after noticing the bag in her hand.

"Yes Sir," She muttered. "I was wondering if I could possibly talk to Rachel."

He reached out to her, pulling her into a one armed embrace. "Call me Michael. She's upstairs in her room, sweetie. Go on up and I'll call you when it's time for dinner."

Quinn looked at him curiously before he shooed her away by waving the utensil in her direction. She slipped out of her shoes and headed towards the stairs, thinking that the whole situation was oddly surreal.

"Good to have you here Quinn," She heard from the living room. She couldn't see the source of the voice but she assumed it was Rachel's other Father, Jacob. "I can't wait to see how this all plays out."

Quinn ascended the staircase quickly, faltering when she realised that she had no clue which room was Rachel's. However, the large gold star adorning one of the doors was clue enough so she knocked once and entered when she heard the quick, "Come in."

Rachel's room was impeccably tidy, the walls were painted a pale pink and lined with various Broadway posters and framed autographed playbills. There were two closets against the far wall, one closed and one with the doors open to reveal an empty interior. Quinn noticed that the top two drawers of the brunette's vanity were also pulled open and bare.

"This is our room now," Rachel said quietly from Quinn's side. "You'll take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor until you're ready." She nodded to a rolled up sleeping bag and pillow that was stashed next to the bedside table. "And Daddy has a den downstairs, so whenever you need privacy or just some alone time, I can leave you to it and go sit in there."

Quinn was speechless, "Rachel..."

"I haven't shown you the best part," Rachel interrupted. She took the bag from Quinn's hand and placed in atop of the bed before pulling the blonde out of the room by the hand.

She led Quinn to the door of the guest room and pushed open the door, nudging the girl with her shoulder. Quinn's eyes filled with tears as she took in the view, the room was cluttered with pots of paint and a step ladder, but it already resembled the nursery she had seen in her flash forward. She turned to face Rachel, "How did you know I would come?"

"I didn't really, but I had to trust in what I saw because it felt so right." Rachel answered, brushing away the tears that had fallen and were running down Quinn's cheeks.

"I can't promise you anything," Quinn told her.

"That's alright," Rachel reassured. "You're here right now and that's all that matters."

April 29th 2010

"Want to go rogue Nakamura with me and change the future?" Rachel asked mischievously from her reclining position on their bed.

"I thought we already did that, hence why we stayed in today so that I wouldn't run into my Father and he wouldn't be able to rant his narrow minded crap to me." Quinn closed the Biology text book she'd been skimming through and turned to face her girlfriend suddenly. "And also, did you actually just make a pop culture reference? I'm impressed," She stated incredulously. "But I've clearly been making you watch too much TV."

"I like that show about the bones," Rachel replied mindlessly. "I believe that Dr Brennan and I have acutely similar personality traits. Though clearly our talents are distinctly incomparable." She motioned for Quinn to come closer. "And anyway humour me; I was trying to seduce you."

"Oh, yeah?" Quinn laughed, though she crawled towards Rachel until her body was resting over the brunette's, her weight resting on her forearms either side of Rachel's head.

"Hey, déjà vu," Rachel murmured recalling what she had seen in her flash forward on that fateful day six months ago.

"Then it should probably be said right now that I love you too," Quinn whispered. She had also realised that their current position identically mirrored that from their vision, and had remembered Rachel speaking those words to her.

Their relationship had been tumultuous, over the past months it had taken a long time to overcome the past years of distrust, dishonesty and adversary. Though if Quinn was honest, it had been more about gaining Rachel's trust and forgiveness. There had been heated arguments and snarky comments, the only thing that surprisingly seemed to come naturally to the both of them was the physical intimacy. Quinn suspected that she'd been right all along about misplaced passion.

Though after a month or so of occupying the same space things seemed to fall into place and the girls were genuinely enjoying each other's company. They built a friendship on top of the amorous relationship that they had already perfected and were finally, happily together.

Though the word 'love' had never been announced before, and Rachel found herself tearing up below Quinn. "I love you too...too." She laughed, her eyes crinkling with joy.

"Why don't you show me how much?" Quinn said affectionately as if reciting a script.

Rachel glanced up at the clock on the bedside table; its LCD screen read 9:50pm. She grinned up at Quinn and deftly flipped them over so that the blonde was pressed to the sheets. She dropped a chaste kiss to her lover's lips before pulling back and scrunching up her face tightly, indicating that she had just manipulated time and space.

"Dork," Quinn snickered. She hushed any further comment though when she looked into Rachel's suddenly dark eyes.

The brunette ran the tips of her fingers along Quinn's jaw, gently tilting her face up until their lips met in a slow kiss. Rachel remembered the first time Quinn kissed her; the girl had stalked into their shared bedroom in the middle of Rachel's nightly myspace video and wordlessly kissed her. It had been rough and over all too quickly, and when Rachel had questioned the blonde, Quinn had simply stated that she did it in order to prove to herself that she wasn't attracted to her. Clearly that experiment had ended in failure.

Rachel chuckled and her lover used the opportunity to explore Rachel's mouth with her tongue. They removed each other's clothes, needing to experience the feeling of their skin pressed together. Their hands wandered leisurely, confined to no particular rhythm, only pausing to caress an expanse of smooth flesh whenever the need arose.

Rachel ceased her ministrations to check the clock again and groaned when she saw that it was now 9:55pm. She began moving her hands with purpose, cupping a palm underneath Quinn's knee and spreading her legs a little wider. They continued to kiss with dominance, something that had never changed as Rachel ran her palm over the outside of Quinn's thigh.

She traced invisible patterns down over her knee, as far as she could reach before trailing her fingertips back up and to the sensitive skin between Quinn's legs. She skimmed over where Quinn needed her most, moaning into the girl's mouth at the heat emanating from her centre.

Quinn's hips bucked to express her want, and Rachel placed a hand flat on her girlfriend's toned and taut stomach. She broke all contact apart from their lips and smiled at the whimper Quinn let out beneath her. Before the blonde could voice her complaint, Rachel thrust two fingers inside of her and then stilled her movements entirely.

"Rachel," Quinn groaned.

Rachel kissed her deeper, tongue darting into her mouth and running along her lips and teeth. She teasingly rubbed her thumb over Quinn's clit, still keeping her fingers frustratingly still. Quinn's breathing became laboured and before long her hips were rising and falling in order to get Rachel's fingers moving.

The brunette kept up with the rhythm the blonde was setting until Quinn suddenly stiffened beneath her, what felt like every one of her muscles tensing. Rachel thrust a few more times and then Quinn was coming apart in her arms, trembling and moaning Rachel's name dazedly.

Rachel held her close until only subtle trembles coursed through her body at random intervals. She kissed the top of the blonde's head and brushed some of her hair back and away from her face. "Yataa," She whispered before slipping out of the bed and pulling on a tank top and sweats.

"No more TV for you," Quinn stated lazily from where she was laying. "Where are you going?"

Rachel paused in front of their closed bedroom door, "It's almost ten, Maddie's going to start crying any second." She looked over at the clock and watched as the numbers changed to read 10pm, and right on cue the silence was broken by the sound of static and a distinctive cry.

Quinn laughed wholeheartedly and Rachel smiled at her fondly, "I'll go."


End file.
